


Sans Can't take this anymore

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: s u c c





	Sans Can't take this anymore

"Has anyone wondered where Reaper, Geno, Cross and Nightmare went off to?" Sci asked, cuddling up close to Fell.

"I dun' fuckin know. SINNER." Fell said, staring closely at Classic who was shaking with fear.

'OH GOD. I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO MYSELF. IN THE COURSE OF 3 DAYS. EVERYONE'S FUCKED THEMSELVES. SHIT. WHAT DO I DO. IF ANOTHER ME COMES HERE I'M HANGING MYSEL--' Classic's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening. He gently turned his head to spot who walked in.

Another one of him stepped in. A quite cheerful, yellow-and blue looking one. There was also two children following behind him, one that sorta looked like.... Geno? And the other that looked like if you would've fused Ink and Whiteness together.

Speaking of Ink...

"DREAM????PALETTE??? HOLY FUCKER IS THAT YOU--"

"INK??? MY EX???"

"who the fuck invited dream"

"Oh, there's nightmare." Fell said, looking at the stairway.

'THIS IS IT, SANS. THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. GRAB THE GODAMN KITCHEN STOOL AND HANG YOURSELF."

Classic pulled a noose out of his hoodie and started walking to the kitchen.

"Heya, Sans Classic. What you doin' here-" Sans slammed the kitchen door, cutting Error off from talking.

Classic pushed the stool towards the center of the room, and hung the noose up.

Death seems nice :)


End file.
